Stardust Ressonace
by moonrose221
Summary: Multicross. FemHarry is the daughter of a Death Scythe and Has a soul bond with Taiki Kudo. follow their relationship as it spans dimensions, time, and space itself.


Stardust Resonance

Chapter 1: Freeing Rina, Weapons, and Digimon?:

Three year old Rina Arianna Potter was crying from yet another beating. She hated having to do all the chores in Privet Drive. Her aunt said, "Who knows maybe Death would be willing to take you. Maybe once Vernon gets home." Rina remembered a strange rhyme. Though she didn't know from where. _42-42-564. Whenever you want to knock on Death's door._ Aunt Petunia was taking Dudley out for a day of fun. She said that no food better be missing and the chores done when they got home. Or there would be no meals for a month.

Rina was cleaning in the bathroom, when something told her to breathe on the mirror and draw the number while reciting the rhyme. "42-42-564. Whenever you want to knock on Death's door." The mirror had blue vibrations on it before a man in a silly costume said, "Hello hello. Wassup? Oh a child. Hello, I am Lord Death. Who are you deary?" Rina said, "Rina Arianna Potter." The man said, "Can you tell me where you live Rina? Also who with?" Rina replied, "Number 4 Privet Drive. Little Whinging Surrey, England. I live with Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley." The man asked her, "What is you relative's last name?" Rina said to him, "Dursley sir." The man nodded. "Where are they?"

Rina said scared, "Uncle is at work. Aunt took Cousin out for a day of fun. They never let me go. I have to stay home and do the chores. Even when I do 'em Uncle beats me. Aunt said if I didn't finish the chores when she and Cousin came home I wouldn't get meals for a month." The man Lord Death said, "I'll send two people to come get you Rina. What they are doing to you is not right." Rina smiled, "Thank you Lord Death." Lord Death removed his mask and saw a man with black hair and stunning topaz eyes. He spoke in a softer tone, "The ones who are coming for you dear are named Spirit Albarn and Dr. Franken Stien." Rina nodded. Lord Death said, "They will be there in one hour." The image on the mirror faded.

One hour later, Rina had what little she had in a ratty old backpack Dudley said was too girly. A knock was at the door. Rina answered the door and saw a man with red hair and blue eyes and a man with silver hair and gold eyes. The man with gold eyes asked, "Are you Rina Potter?" Rina said, "Yes sir." The red haired man said, "I'm Spirit Albarn and this is my friend Dr. Franken Stien. Lord Death sent us to come get you." Rina picked up her small backpack. Only having a few things. She took Stien's hand and asked, "Where are we goin' Uncle Franken?" Dr. Stien smiled softly, "Death City, Nevada. It's where Spirit and I live. Your new home Rina."

Petunia and Dudley came home and saw a note on the kitchen table. It said,

To the Dursley Family,

Your days are numbered. Abuse a child. Lose your soul.

Sincerly yours,

Lord Death

P.S. Albus Dumbledore can know about this letter. Oh and his days are numbered as well.

Petunia was scared. Lord Death was gunning for them? This was not good. Lilly was the Death Scythe before her murder. It was apparent Rina inherited Lilly's powers as a demon weapon. As well as James Potter's magic. There was also something else there too. Something far more ancient. Petunia didn't know what though.

In the Death Room of the DWMA Rina saw Lord Death. He had a five year old boy with him. The boy had black hair and topaz eyes. On the boys left side of his hair there were three white streaks. She said, "Who's this sir?" Lord Death chuckled, "This is Death The Kidd. My son." Rina asked innocently, "Is he my big brother?" Kidd hugs her and says, "I would be very happy to be your big brother. Let's play imooto." Stien smiled, "She'll be fine. Why don't we talk about what her living arrangements will be. Shall we gents?"

Ten years later Rina was fluorishing in Death City. She managed to convince Angela and Mifune to come to Death City. Angela was a magic user like Rina. Angela enjoyed spending time with her 'big sister'. Mifune liked the girl Rina Potter. She was a good influence on people. Her weapon was Tsubaki's older brother Masamune. Which surpised everyone whenever they found out. Since Rina had a weapon form as well. Rina became a Death Scythe at ten. Breaking Justin Law's record. Rina was sitting in her room at her and Masamune's house when she and Masamune both heard two odd voices. They said, "Help me." The miester and weapon pair ran through the city streets. They found Soul and Maka both with staticy beings in their hands. Masamune and Rina both pick up the two other creatures. A voice says, "Do you want to save your new friends?" All four agree and these four strange devices appear. The four are sucked into a strange world.

The four come to and see they are in a totally different world. Rina pulls out her new device and the other three pull out theirs. All four of them say, "Reload!" From Rina's gold colored device came a blue dragon who introduces himself as Veemon. From Masamune's dark purple device came a bird called Falcomon. From Maka's light orange device came a creature called Lalamon. From Soul's navy blue device came a little creature called Impmon.

All four are walking around when they spot a group of three other humans. Rina recognizes one of them. "Yo Taiki!" Thirteen year old Taiki Kudo turns around and sees his pen pal from Death City, Nevada. Rina Arianna Potter. "Hey Rina. I didn't know you were here. So who are these three?" Rina says, "The boy with white hair is my cousin Soul. The blonde girl is his class partner Maka. The boy with black hair is my class partner Masamune." Taiki waved. Angie asks, "Who's the green eyed girl Taiki?" He replies, "Rina Potter. She's my pen pal from Nevada." MadLeomon attacked and Rina got a psycho grin on her face. Since she was given plenty of lessons from witches in magic, Rina understood her powers. Blair while not a witch was her best teacher. Unlike most witches, Rina's magic was focused by shadows. She discovered it when she was against a small army of pre-kishin.

Rina giggled. She charged as her magic flowed. It surprised everyone save for both Taiki and Masamune due to her senshi magic. "Nemesis Shadow Turbulance!" A massive whirlwind of shadows and electricity burst from around her and destroyed several of the bagra grunts. Since Sailor Nemesis wasn't part of her inital guard it took some time and practice to use her powers. Though she was giddy when she did master Nemesis power. Which meant she could move to Sailor Dragon Fire's powers. That would be fun. She was giddy at the idea of using Dragon Bezerker and Inferno Fire Ragnarok. The thought made her cackle like a mad woman while at the same time nailing the grunts with magical attacks. "Venus Metor Shower!" All of MadLeomon's grunts dissolved into data particles, Taiki was glad to see his friend hadn't lost her touch. When it became obvious he had unique powers he was sent to Pluto for training.

Rina cackled. "Lord of Darkness of the four worlds I now call upon you. Grant me all the power you posses! Darkness beyond twilight. Crimsion beyond blood that flows. Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows. I pledge myself to conquer. All the foes who stand. Before the mighty power bestowed in my unworthy hand. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I posses! Dragon Slave!" A massive blast of pure chaos energy copletely destroyed MadLeomon. Angie and Jeremy were cowering in fear behind Taiki. Soul and Maka were wide eyed in shock. Masamune and Taiki were laughing like a pair of lunatics.

Taiki said, "Damn Rina, Pluto was right you **are** too much like Lina Inverse." Rina chuckled, "Two reasons for that. One Lina Inverse was between being Princess Serenity and Serena Tsukino. Two Lina is in my mom's family line." Maka nearly peed her jeans. Rina was a reborn soul of both the Witch of Destruction and the legendary Moon Princess? Oh boy this day just got crazier. "Makes sense to me. The little demon that comes from the black blood actually is quiet and keeps to himself now days because Rina being my cousin can walk into my soul room in my mind scape. Must be why he doesn't try to piss Rina off. He knew and tries to keep her happy."

Taiki shrugged and said, "Best theory there is Soul. How'd the thing with Asura go last year?" Maka said, "Fine, though Lord Death and Crona almost were killed by the bastard. Probably would have been if not for Rina's magical powers." Taiki replied, "Noted Maka. Now we need to find out what Bagra wants from us and why we were all brought here. I get the feeling Angie and Jeremy have a roll but something is keeping them from having it." Rina nodded, "I'll say something is keeping them from helping. Angie and Jeremy should have both gotten Fusion Loaders the same time you did Taiki. Plus I sense a latent senshi power inside of Angie. Someone doesn't want her to awaken as a Sailor Scout."

Masamune said to Rina, "It's probably Kuroshi, Mars, Venus, Mercury, Luna, and Endymion. They never liked the vow you swore to let only your true soul mate take your virginity. Because it went against the plan that those six assholes laid out. You would have been a weak willed senshi. Totally dependant on the traitors and Cape Boy." "Plus you wouldn't remember your true soul mate and be more willing to give Cape Boy what he wanted due to several spells on your henshin broach. Kuroshi the ass, never liked the fact that you or your brothers weren't his children. He wanted your mother dead so trhat he could rule." Taiki continued. Rina said, "Since his plan during the Silver Millenium went sour he talked Metalia and Beryl into taking down the Silver Millenium so Endymion could succeed in getting the Moon Kingdom's power. Pluto saw the conversation and relayed it to the queen. It was through their combined powers that I had my life as Lina Inverse." Angie shook her head, "Kuroshi was a real bastard. Personally he should have been executed the day Endymion raped you with the help of the three sluts and the damn Mauan."

The others all looked at her as she glowed an indigo color. Rina's eyes light up, "Now this is great. I don't know where you henshin wand is Stratus but I do know where your crystal is." Maka glowed electric blue as she said, "I would love nothing more than to find Thalia and train her to help me tear our _dear sister_ Amika limb from fucking limb." Angie and Rina's eyes were gleaming with mischief. Taiki snorted, "Now this is some seriously good luck we have here. I think we all need to train ourselves. My dad is a Soul Reaper so not only am I a reborn Terran Royal, the true heir to the throne I'm also a Shinketsu. Another Shinketsu and a Soul Reaper who are in my home town have been teaching me some forms since I was able to find and summon my own Zanpakuto Battosai. I've taken to learning Kido and Hado spells. Pluto's been teaching me how to use other weapons. A Quincy is teaching me archery. Saturn taught me how to use a glaive and a naginata. Ryo Sanada started teaching me some twin katana forms as well. What I'm struggling with is creating balls of energy and weapons out of my own spiritual energy."

Jeremy nods and says, "I'm the most recent in a very long line of demon hunters in my family. I can teach you guys how to access your spiritual energy in exchange for some instruction on hand to hand combat. If possible does anyone know how to create barriers of spiritual energy?" A Wizardmon walked up and said, "I have a friend not too far from our current location who could help you all. If Rina doesn't mind, I'd like to accompany her." Rina said, "I don't mind in the slightest."

Wizardmon led them to a temple and they were introduced to a Sakuyamon. She began to train the group of seven humans and multiple digimon. By the end of one month digital world time. All seven teenagers were able to fight exceptionally well with their spiritual energy. Maka and Angie regained their henshin wands and started to train their senshi powers. All three girls unlocked latent abilities they thought they lost all chance of using. Masamune grew to like Jeremy very much. Soul found a kindred spirit in Taiki. Angie, Maka, and Rina bonded over being sailor senshi. Each talking about their families. However when Rina went into detail about her maternal aunt everyone digimon included were swearing. Soul's lunar aura was rolling off of him in waves. He said, "I sure hope that when Lord Death finds out where those bastards are I get to take their souls. Fucking assholes. The biggest rule in the DWMA is never abuse a child. That act alone is what causes so many pre-kishin eggs to form. Abuse a child. Lose your soul. It's as simple as that. Even more sickening is that it's a family issue. Aunt Lilly was the Death Scythe before Maka's dad. Then the kishin Tom Riddle Jr. killed her and Uncle James. Rina was blamed for their deaths and hated because of Petunia's jealousy."

Taiki growled, "Fucking Dumbledore. I bet he plans to kill her after by claiming she's becoming the next Dark Lady. He wants money and power but doesn't want to do the work. How many others did he subjugate because they never danced to his tune?" Masamune looked at Taiki in shock. "Your right Taiki. If we can find out all about that we can request he be placed on the Wizards List and Rina and I can take the job or Maka and Soul could do so." Maka growled, "Soul and I will. No one messes with my sister in arms." Angie said, "He'll wish it was Lord Death by the time I get done with him. I'd love a chance to shove an Inferno Fervor Rage Flare down the bastards throat." The others all growl wishing for her to do just that.

Angie and Jeremy were both snarling. Rina said, "As soon as I can I'm making a trip to Salem Alley. As well as to the Mystic Valley shopping district. I plan to make the most out of both sides of my heritage." The others nod. Although Masamune noticed the last thing anyone would expect him to notice. He smirked when he noticed the beginings of a soul bond. He traced the bond back to Taiki. He grinned. If anyone was worthy of his Meister it was Taiki. He stuck with her through hell and back how many times since they met at the age of five.

Jeremy noticed the look on Masamune's face and pulled him aside. He asked the surly weapon boy, "What's with the look?' Masamune smiled, "It seems Rina and Taiki have a soul bond. It grew much quicker than expected." Jeremy chuckled, "Noticed that have you? I'm surprised neither of them said anything." Masamune laughed, "I'm guessing they don't know or they would have said something to us." Jeremy replied, "Truer words have never been spoken my friend. Here's hoping they find out before the old goat or the man whore finds out." Masamune said nothing but simply nodded agreeing.

Taiki couldn't understand it. From the day the two met he was so close to Rina Arianna Potter. For all of his intellengence he could be a little ditzy on certian things. But if what he remembered his mom's friend Lita telling him about soul bonds did that mean he was Rina's soul mate? He wished he could find out.

Rina noticed a spark of a soul bond. She closed her eyes in concetration. Maka noticed. "Hey you okay? Not getting nauseated are you?" Rina replied, "I'm fine. I have a soul bond with someone around us and I'm tracing it back to...Taiki?" Said goggle boy looked up when she revealed that he was the other end of the soul bond. At that moment Endymion attacked. Taiki's eyes glow gold as a golden aura lights up around him. Endymion says, "Serenity-hime will be coming with me now. It is time for her to bear my child so Mars may usher in Crystal Tokyo." Taiki snarled, "Serenity was my fiance you asshole. Now _dear brother of mine_. I challenge you for the throne of earth and the hand of Princess Serenity." Endymion smirked believing this to be an easy win. "Of course Tensei." Taiki quickly drew Battosai. Endymion and Taiki's swords clashed together before Taiki overpowered Endymion. He killed his traitor of a brother. His physical body dissolved leaving a blood red orb and the golden crystal which flew to Taiki. "Serenity-koi, the interloper is gone for good. I will always be your stalwart and true protector." Rina tackled Taiki in a hug before he captured her in a kiss.

Masamune smiled, "I'm glad you found your true soul mate Rina-dono. You two after everything that you experianced deserve a chance for happiness." Rina grinned, "Thanks Masamune. I hope that we can have a future worth having." Rina placed Endymion's kishin egg soul in a special container so she could take it back to Lord Death.

The group of seven continued training. When a blonde boy said, "How is it you were able to fight off the Bagra Army goons alongside your digimon?" Before anyone could answer a second Bagra army digimon appeared. Rina giggling psychotically as she walked forward. "Lord of darkness of the four worlds. On thy bonds I do swear. Grant me all the power you posses. That I might conquer this mighty foe before me! Darkness beyond blackest pitch. Deeper than the deepest night. More vast than the greatest ocean. Colder than the coldest ice. King of darkness, who shines like gold upon the sea of chaos. I call upon thee, and swear myself to thee. I stand ready to bear the strength you give me. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed. By the power you and I posses. GIGA SLAVE!" A massive blast of chaos energy caused the digimon Apocalymon to be blown into nothingness. The blonde boy fell flat on his ass shaking like a leaf. Rina's eyes glowed with her chaos power. Taiki asked, "And you weren't consumed by the Lord of Nightmares' power because?" Rina giggled, "Internal power struggle. I beat the Lord of Nightmares." Her companions both human and digimon shuddered. All silently swearing to never piss her off.

Taiki laughed, "Works for me. Besides, with that damn man whore gone maybe we can get some alone time for some _fun_ __later this evening Princess." Rina giggled, " I wouldn't mind that my general. A place where blondie can't see would be prefered." The others were shocked. Were they really talking about sex? Taiki kissed Rina again as he said, "As my princess wishes." The others weren't sure what to be shocked about. A pair of thirteen year olds wanting to lose their virginity to each other. Or the fact that Taiki was the one to suggest it.

That evening the others heard Rina moaning in pleasure. Shoutmon said, "Wow! I knew Taiki was a bit on the bold side when it came to Rina. But for him to even suggest this and do it where others can hear if not watch. Boy has some spunk and nerve." Masamune chuckled, "I'm not surprised. They were bound to complete their soul bond by 'blessing their union' at any time. The fact Endymion is gone makes all the more pleasurable for the pair." Jeremy says, "Your probably right Masamune."

Roughly three hours later the two teens laid in the bed they shared. Rina panting in content peace. She snuggled into Taiki's bare chest. "That. Was. Fantastic." Taiki smirked, "Better than Endymion?" Rina chuckled, "Way better. Because your my soul mate. He just raped me. Intimate relationships should have concent from both parties. You wanted to be my first. I was willing to let it happen. Besides, our soul bond is completed by now. Can't say I'll miss your man whore of a brother though." Taiki snorted, "No kidding. Bastard should have been castrated by the time he was old enough to take girls to bed." Rina giggled as she fell asleep in her lovers arms. Taiki sleeping peacefully with his moon princess.

Shoutmon went to check in on Rina and Taiki. He found them curled up together sound asleep. Angie saw the sight as well as Soul. All three smiled and walked away mindful of the pair who were sleeping.


End file.
